Meet Kathy Jones : TAV
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Full title is "Meet Kathy Jones : The Alternate Version". The Turtles and Casey are on their way to Casey's apartment to meet Casey's Cousin, Kathy Jones, for the first time when they hear sounds of an alleyway fight and decide to drop in. T for Turtles.


_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so I've been asked by a few people, including Neko-chan (who is, basically, my Muse), to do an Alternate Version of my fanseries, "The Kathy Chronicles", with a different pairing for Kathy Jones. So, currently I have a Poll up on my Profile page to try to figure the Reader-favourite Pairing for Kathy; please, check it out and cast your vote! I'm only gonna have the Poll up until Saturday or Sunday, so vote before then if you want to see your favourite Character(s) romancing Casey's Cousin._

_Before I get this party started, though, a huge thanks goes out to all of you reading this, and all of you who take the time to Review, Favourite, and/or Alert my Stories; this is for you! ;)_

_Oh, and if you're on Live Journal, please check me out and add me! My pen on there is "thinkingspace4" and the Avatar is a pic Neko-chan was fabulous enough to do up for me! I have two drawings of the Ninja Turtles up on there currently. :3 Now, please, Read, Review, Favourite/Alert, but most of all… please enjoy~!_

_Summary : The Turtles and Casey are on their way to Casey's apartment to meet Casey's Cousin, Kathy Jones, for the first time when they hear sounds of an alleyway fight and decide to drop in. T for Turtles._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse. _

Ninja Turtles : Meet Kathy Jones - The Alternate Version!

"'Kay, so, Guys, don't come into th'apartment 'til I give ya the "all clear". A'ight?" Casey spoke to the four Turtles who were hopping across rooftops with him.

"Hey, Guys, hold up," Leo cautioned, hearing something; he held up his hand, causing his Brothers and their Friend to stop in their tracks. "Listen."

When they were all silent and still, they were able to hear the sounds of fighting. "Dammit! It's just one measly girl and she's kicking our asses!"

"We're the Purple Dragons, Chickie! Ain' no Chickie gonna -" The person speaking cut off with a high-pitched howl of pain.

Raph and Casey exchanged gleeful looks before they raced towards the source of the conflict and jumped down with battle-cries. As the other three Turtles joined them, Casey saw who the Purple Dragons were talking about and twitched in annoyance, "Katherine! I thought I told ya : stay in da damn apartment!" He swatted some of the Dragons away with his Hockey stick as he glared at the seventeen year old girl.

The dark haired girl, Katherine, grunted as she executed a hip throw with a charging Dragon, "I don' listen too well, Case! Auntie says I get it from you; and don't call me Katherine!" She kicked another in the side before dropping down to sweep a third's legs from under them.

"**That's **Casey's Cousin?" Mikey muttered to Donnie as Leo and Raph jumped into the fray. "Dude, she's a Babe! **And **she's kicking Purple Dragon ass!"

"How can you tell, Mikey?" Donnie humoured his younger Brother, even as he knocked out the last Thug with his Bo Staff.

"… 'Cause she's a Babe and she's kicking Purple Dragon ass?" Mikey half-asked, half-answered as Casey stormed up to the girl and, growling, grabbed her around the waist before tossing her over his shoulders.

"Casey! Arnold Casey Jones, put me down!" The girl's fists beat against the Vigilante's broad back ineffectively.

"Stop yer squirmin', Kitten!" Casey grunted as she continued hitting his back rhythymitically, "Dammit, that one actually **hurt**!"

"Put me down and I'll stop!" She groused, threateningly raising her leg, causing him to pale. "Otherwise, I continue **and** I kick."

"Brat," Casey snorted, dropping her unceremoniously; she landed with a squeak on her behind.

"Jerk," she shot back as Leo, taking the fact that she wasn't screaming at the sight of four Mutant Turtles as a good thing, reached out and offered her a hand. "Uh, thanks. 'M Kathy Jones an' you are…?" She placed both of her hands in his one and he hoisted her to her feet in one effortless tug.

"I'm Leonardo, and these are my Brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael," he paused as a groan came from one of the unconscious Purple Dragons.

"Leo, we might want to abstain from further loitering; they're starting to wake up," Donnie pointed out.

"Y'scared of heights, Kathy Jones?" Raph grinned.

"No, wh -aye!" Kathy yelped as she suddenly found herself held securely in Leo's arms as he propelled himself upwards, towards the rooftops. Turning, she burrowed more into the Blue Bandanad Turtle's plastron, small hands sneaking underneath his arms and clinging to his shell's ridging, "A little warnin' would've been nice, Leonardo," her complaint was slightly muffled from her face being burrowed into his plastron.

"Sorry," he chuckled as he bounded alongside his Brothers and Casey, headed towards the Jones-O'Neil apartment.

Casey's redheaded Girlfriend, April, was pacing in front of the large window and hurriedly opened it when she spotted her Boyfriend and their Terrapin Friends. "Katherine Caprice Jones! Don't you **ever** scare me like that **again!**" Leo barely had time to enter the apartment before the teen he was carrying was tugged from his arms and into April's.

"Sowwy Avril," was the muffled response of the pouting teenager from where she was engulfed in the woman's embrace. "'Elp?" She pleaded, reaching an arm out backwards and flailing it.

"Uh, April, I think she's turning blue…" Mikey chortled.

Immediately, April loosened her embrace, which allowed the brunette to scurry behind the Turtles and hide; Kathy peeked around the edge of the amused Donnie's shell as the woman turned to Casey and asked, hands on hips, "Where did you find her?"

"Why didja let 'er leave?" Casey retorted.

April poked him in the chest, "I didn't "let" her do anything, Arnold Casey Jones; your Cousin is too much like you and snuck out the moment my back was turned!"

Casey stepped backwards, eying her finger warily, "Look, Babe, we found 'er in a fight with some Purple Dragons."

"The girl can kick some serious shell," Raph winked over at the girl who grinned back as she cautiously came from behind Donnie to perch on the nearby armchair's arm.

"'S what I get for bein' a Nikyu in Karate," she shrugged, causing them to stare at her, agape. "What?"

"Yer a Brown Belt in Karate?" Raph asked, impressed.

"Uh, yeah. I've been a practitioner since I was…" Kathy paused, thoughtful, "'round about eight or so. 'S not that hard, y'know. So, anyway… what are you guys?"

"We're exactly what we look like, Babe," Mikey grinned, idly twirling his Nunchucku around.

"So… you're giant, talking Turtles who are good fighters and save girls?" She asked dryly, continuing, "There's gotta be more to it than that?"

"Actually, we're Mutated Turtles," Donnie corrected gently.

"Hn, okay," she blinked, curious hazel eyes studying them. "So… there a story behind it?"

His Brothers all looked to Leo who shrugged, "Don, call Master Splinter; he tells the story better than we could."

Donnie nodded before taking his Shellcell off of his belt and walking into the kitchen.

"So… you're related to Casey?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can' quite believe it myself - uhm… which one are you? Raphael, Michelangelo, or Donatello?"

"Michelangelo; call me Mikey, Babe!"

"Raphael or Raph," Raph smirked with a shrug.

"Leo is fine, Kathy," Leo smiled.

"Sensei is on his way, Leo," Donnie came back in before he smiled at Kathy. "I'm Donatello, as you may have guessed; you can call me Donnie or Don, if you like, Kathy."

"Full name's Katherine Jones, but I prefer Kathy," she grinned. "Nice to meetcha!"

"I gotta ask, Kathy, why ain' ya freakin' out?" Raph asked blunted as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

Kathy raised an eyebrow, "One, you're not nearly as scary as Casey first thing in the morning, before he has his coffee -" she landed in a lounging position on the chair as she dodged the cushion her Cousin tossed at her with a giggle. "- and two, I figured out you were the Friends my Cousin told me about because you showed up with him; not to mention, Casey and April both really trust you and I trust you because of that. Besides, it's not polite to judge people on appearances. Take April for example," she paused as the older woman crossed her arms over her chest, making an inquisitive noise, "she's beautiful, and looks like a model; and, yet, she's smarter than most of the people I've met my whole life, practices Ninjutsu, from what she's told me, and keeps Casey in line. 'S not what you'd expect, if you judged on appearances alone, y'know?"

Donnie chuckled, "You make a good point, Kathy."

She smiled at him, "'S not to say that I wasn't stunned when I saw you, but I wasn't scared. There's a big difference between the two."

Mikey grinned eagerly, "So, I have one more question for you, Babe…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you play video games?" His Brothers groaned at the question while Kathy let loose a whoop.

"'Eck yes!" She exclaimed causing Casey to chuckle at her enthusiasm while April rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I told you they'd get along just fine, Casey," April's emerald eyes twinkled at her Boyfriend as she patted his chest affectionately before she went to the kitchen to start the tea for Splinter.

_Fin._

_Authoress' Notes : Well, that's that! It's an AU of the Turtles meeting Casey's Cousin, Kathy Jones, which is gonna branch off into an AU-verse(s) of "The Kathy Chronicles". Who did you all want to see Kathy paired up with for the AU(s)? I have a Poll going on for that at the top of my Profile page. If you want to see her paired off with another Character from the Ninja Turtles Universe who isn't in the Poll, Private Message me and either a) I'll add it to the Poll or b) I'll just whip it up… unless it squicks me out. LOL. My response to suggestions really depends on how much the pairing intrigues me! So far only two people have voted on the Poll (thanks, Neko, and the mystery person who voted!) and it's 50/50 for Leo/Kathy/Donnie and All-Four-Turtles/Kathy. Depending on how intrigued I am with the chosen pairings, I may choose to type up all of them. ;) _

_So, yep! Please vote, otherwise your voice shall not be heard~! :D And make sure to vote before Saturday, 'cause I'm taking the Poll down on Sunday. _

_**Huge thank you**__ (as always) to you, Neko-chan! Thanks for Betaing this for me, to make sure I had the Characters In-Character! Wuv!_

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
